Falling Stars
by gracelauramitch
Summary: A Rookie Blue AU. Sam and Andy met whilst Sam was in the academy, light and fun, a bit of a change. I don't own Rookie Blue.
1. Prologue

**Hiya, this is my first fan fic, it is an AU so I hope you like it. This way Sam and Andy won't have too much bad drama but more fun. **

**Xx G**

"Yeah Andy!" was being shouted from the grandstands at the academies friendly basketball match as she just shot the winning goal for her team of rookies. High fives were passed around as well as the odd kisses from anyone and everyone. Finally Andy got to Jerry and Sam, her two trainers at the academy.

"Good work McNally", Andy couldn't help but smile whenever Sam spoke to her.

"Yeah great work McNally, I didn't know you were that good", Jerry knew that Sam and Andy and secretly been seeing each other, since he and Traci -Andy's best friend- had also been secretly seeing each other. Mainly Jerry did it to stir Sam since it was all fair in love and war for these two, who considered each other as brothers.

"Thank you sirs, I was trained by the best" Andy threw in with a wink to Sam.

As she strolled off Sam tried extremely hard to not follow her with his eyes, however that plan failed.

"Come on Brother, let's get out of her" Jerry was getting antsy and Sam knew that he had only lasted as long as he did because Traci had commanded him over the phone that he had to stay for the full game.

Normally Sam wouldn't have wanted to leave so early after the games but he knew that since the Rookies were officially cops there would be a lot more partying and he wanted to try and see Andy before she left. As the boys were walking to Sam's truck he got a text from Andy

_I'll see you in twenty xA_

Short and sweet the way Andy always was, the way Sam liked it. He just hoped that when she got to 15 that he wouldn't be made a training officer, or really, HER training officer, if he was they would have to go public about their relationship which he knew would only cause Andy strife. Then again he thought that he can finally not have to worry about sneaking around with Andy. Life would be great.

Yeah right, he thought, you fool. Life already is great


	2. Fresh Paint and Competitions

**Chapter One**

"Well, well, well. Lookie here Sammy, we have some fresh paint on our hands. Rookie numero uno…Gail Peck! Next up Chris Diaz! Traci Nash! Dov Epstein! And of course, Andy McNally!"

Oliver was on a roll at the pre shift party for the rookies at the Black Penny, he knew about Jerry and Traci and Sam and Andy so he also knew about the other three rooks, perhaps a little too much.

Dov was whispering to Chris and was unfortunately caught in the act, "Officer Epstein have you been flying with too many of the carrier pigeons lately? Because you cannot, speak when you are being spoken to!" It was a low blow but it was also enough rile Dov up.

"Get me out of this" Dov was starting to hate the feeling of being cuffed up against the bar.

Oliver looked slightly shocked but simply laughed at Dov, "Rookies you need to find a way, any way possible to get out of these cuffs. First one out drinks free for the rest of the night." Cheering ensued from all of the rookies, whilst Andy just smirked knowing all ready what her plan was. "Ready? Set? Go!"

Andy brought her hands down to her feet and stepped through; after she did that she went over to Sam, he told her earlier on that he wanted to see it on no uncertain terms, when she looked at him with uncertainty he touched where a necklace would be on him if he were wearing one. Immediately Andy understood.

Andy managed to manoeuvre her hands so that the necklace, that Sam gave her the night of the final basketball game at the academy, could reach the cuffs.

FLASHBACK

_Andy and Sam were in bed just relishing being with each other when Sam got out and walked to his closet draw. He quickly opened the draw and came back with a box which he then handed to Andy._

_"Sam!" Andy gasped. "What did you do? I told you that you didn't have to get me anything" _

_Sam simply shook his head and told her to open up and that he got it for her since he was so proud of her and this way she could always be near her. "Come on, open it"_

_Andy did as he asked and gasped when saw the beautiful necklace that was inside, on it was a badge with his number on it and a small key that was too heavy and too big to be a charm._

_ "What's this for?"_

_"You will see tomorrow night" Sam then put the necklace on her neck and kissed Andy. _

END FLASHBACK

So now she understood what it was for.

As she unlocked the cuffs she held up her hands and let out a big whoop in celebration. Sam and the other cops around also cheered for her but Sam was the only one to come and give her a kiss on the cheek.

So Andy was happy, really happy. She didn't care if she was fresh paint, the point is that this is the first day of the rest of her life and all the people who she cares for are there, even the chief of TPD, her dad.

Since Sam had been dating Andy since he was a rookie and Tommy was his TO, Tommy managed to get Sam to not be her training officer which meant that everyone could know of their relationship. A relationship that Andy wanted everyone to know of since Sam was hers on no uncertain terms, she grabbed his face with both hands, looked tenderly in his eyes and kissed him. Catcalls ensued but Andy didn't care she was happy.

Yeah, Andy thought, I am happy.


	3. A good story about the past

**Chapter Two**

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took me such a long time to update I had to get some inspiration. Enjoy

xx

Gail Peck wanted answers. That was why Andy was starting to get worried. When Peck wanted answers you gave them to her, no matter who you were.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Swarek!"

"Seriously Gail it's 5 in the morning I am not up for this" Andy had a pounding headache. What a way to start my first day Andy thought.

"Ok, ok. Just give me the basics. Please?" Gail wasn't one to beg, but she wanted to have inside information and she knew that it would be impossible to get anything out of Swarek.

"Fine!" Andy knew that Gail would keep pestering her if she didn't tell her now so she gave up. "So we met at the academy, but it was when Sam was at the academy"

_FLASHBACK _

_8 YEARS AGO_

"_Today is the day that you commit yourself to the Toronto Police Department. You form bonds with people you couldn't think imaginable and you become a part of a family, a brotherhood. This is when you Serve and Protect the citizens of Toronto" Chief McNally may be a teddy bear with his daughter at home, but watching him standing up on the podium was just a bit threatening for Andy. _

"_I will say one thing to you. You are fresh paint, which means that yes you are new but you need to learn, not to prove yourself. Good Luck Rookies" _

_The entire congregation that filled the hall started clapping the Chief, Sam however decided that since the Chief had finished his talk he could turn his attention back to the young woman sitting behind the Training officers. She certainly wasn't a cop, but she did look interested too, why she was here though Sam couldn't piece together. _

_The first word that popped into Sam's head was gorgeous. Then he started his calculations, Sam thought her to be around 19, which was perfect for him, being 24 years old and as serious as Sam meant that he didn't want to play around anymore. _

_He needed to get on with his life no more working in the garage that his father owned, no more St. Catharine's, no more trouble. That was what his adoptive father said to him "Sam I want no more trouble for you. You deserve to be happy after everything that you had to go through. So I pulled some strings with an old friend of mine down in Toronto. He's the chief of TPD and I told him how I knew you were interested. They just had an opening for this year's intake of trainees. It's yours."_

_That was pretty much it; he packed his bags, found a place to live that would need to be fixed up but was good enough and drove down Toronto. Three days later and here he is at the academy, becoming one of Toronto's finest. _

_The two men beside him stood up so Sam took that as his cue as well. Once he stood up the two guys introduced themselves and the two others on either side of them. _

"_Hi. I'm Oliver Shaw but you can call me Oli, and that is Jerry Barber next to you, then here we have the lovely Noelle Williams and Frank Best on the other side. What's your name?"_

_Sam didn't know what to do, it all came out of Shaw's mouth so fast that he didn't even register it until after about three seconds. _

"_Uh, hi I'm Sam, Sam Swarek." Sam tried to play it cool but already these four could see past his façade. _

_Jerry decided to speak up " Buddy don't worry." _

"_I'm not worried." But Sam's voice betrayed him. _

"_Yeah, yeah that's cool I get it. But listen you can talk to us about anything, starting with you staring at the chief's daughter." Jerry was smiling at this part, he had been fascinated by Sam and wanted to know more about him but Sam wouldn't look anywhere except for at Andy. _

"_How do you know she's the chief's daughter?" Now that Sam wanted to know, he was fascinated to say the least. _

"_Well, since you three look like people I can trust. She's my step-cousin but it doesn't feel like that. We grew up together; she's practically my little sister." Jerry was hesitant to tell people but he liked the look of Oli, Frank and Noelle so he decided to let them in on the secret. _

"_You can't breathe a word of this to anyone though. She wants to become a copper as well and it might jeopardize her even more if the rest of the department find out" Jerry was still a bit nervous about how people would treat the two of them if they knew._

"_Don't worry brother we won't tell a soul" Oli decided to step in, Frank, Sam and Noelle all nodded and agreed with Oli which gave Jerry some relief._

"_I uh, I might just go over, and uh say hi. To the chief, I mean since he and my dad are mates and he had to pull strings to get me in here in the first place. And uh maybe to meet your uh cousin" Sam was feeling sheepish as he said those words but Noelle quickly saved him by telling him to go and that they would meet up later. _

_Andy saw the man walking towards her, as soon as she saw the swagger that he had going on in his walk she knew who he was._

"_Sam Swarek what a surprise. I didn't think you would want to come up and meet me" Tommy McNally had been dying to meet his mates son, even if he wasn't his biological son he knew that Richard had a lot of love towards this boy._

"_No sir, I did, I just want to thank you." _

"_You don't have to do that son"_

"_But I do. Thank you for letting me join so late after admissions. I guess I needed a break from trying to fix all of the cars at St. Catharine's." _

"_You thank me once you have completed your first year of being a rookie son. Now let me introduce you to my daughter. Andy, sweetheart, come here" _

_The moment Sam was waiting for had arrived and he finally got to meet her. However for someone who didn't really get nervous he sure was a bundle of nerves now. _

"_Hi, I'm uh, I'm-" So his words had decided to betray him, what a way to make an image for himself. At least the chief had walked away to talk with Jerry._

"_You're Sam. I know." Andy was trying to hide the fact that she really liked him but the blush that came up over her chest and face reached her skin. _

_Sam, however took that as a good sign and quickly reigned himself in from the mess that he was before and decided to bite the bullet. The good bullet _

"_So. I was wondering, would you like to maybe get a drink with me later?" _

_Andy smiled and gave him the number of her apartment to pick her up. After she said that she was sorry to rush off but she had to get to class and that she couldn't wait the four hours till she saw him. _

_Sam sighed happily to himself._

_FOUR HOURS LATER_

_To think that Sam was a bundle of nerves when he met Andy was ridiculous because now he was a real sight. Sam found out that Oliver, Jerry, Noelle and Frank also didn't have anywhere to stay on the campus so he left his house at 6:45 to them unpacking all of their belongings. He felt charitable and he liked the four of them so he decided that since they had plenty of space in his dump of a home that he should let them move in. _

_Sam knocked on the McNally's door to have it opened by Tommy. 'Just my luck' Sam thought. _

"_Hi Sammy, let me just get Andy for you." Tommy then called out to Andy without leaving the door. "You know Sammy, I like you, I know what you did back home to help your sister for all these years. It's very admirable. So I will let you take my daughter out, only because I can see something here. You hurt her though and don't think you will be rising high up in the ranks of TPD." _

_That speech was more meaningful for Sam then the first time he heard Tommy speak at the orientation to the academy so all he could do was nod, say yes sir, I would never dream of hurting her and then become speechless when Andy made her way down the stairs in purple cocktail dress. _

"_H-h-hi" Jesus Sammy you really are making a good impression_

"_Hi, you ready to get out of here?" All Sam could do was nod._

_After he let Andy into his truck and he had himself seated he turned to Andy, "you look beautiful". Andy's blush showed again as she smiled and thanked him "You don't look too bad yourself". Sam's dimples showed at that as he drove away. _

_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

_Sam led Andy out of the car and up to the small park near his house. 'Yes' he thought, 'they pulled it off', Sam had recruited Oli and Jerry who had already taken to calling him brother within five hours of knowing each other to put the small setting together. He may not have been one for all the romantics and after Jerry told him that Andy wasn't either he thought that a picnic with pizza (which was Andy's favourite apparently) would be perfect. _

"_Oh wow, Sam this amazing" Andy's breath was taken away however she also caught him out where she saw Jerry and his new friend who he talked about Oliver in the corner behind a tree. _

"_Hi Jerry!" Andy just had to embarrass Jerry, and her plan didn't backfire especially since Sam only chuckled at the sight of seeing Jerry and Oliver try and stealthily make their way out of the park hiding behind trees and ducking behind bushes as is they were in the Pink Panther. _

"_Oh god, Andy I'm sorry they were meant to be gone by now" Sam was a little bit worried but Andy seemed to enjoy the sight of the two making a fool of themselves as much as he did so he let it go. _

_Once Andy sat down she simply said that she wanted to know his life story, normally Sam wouldn't tell people easily but after a flash of her killer smile he was putty in her hands. They talked for hours just enjoying each other's company. Afterwards he told Andy what her father said about seeing something there with them and that he normally he isn't so open with people and that Tommy must have been right. Andy was falling for him, she wouldn't fall for men this fast but there was something about him. _

_When Sam dropped her home he was nervous but he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug before she pulled him back and kissed him properly. It was short but it showed so much emotion that Sam didn't want to let her go. Then again she was the Chief's daughter. _

_He couldn't stop smiling the whole way home after that. _

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

"_You have been through training, you have been taught how to handle every situation however whilst the academy may teach you what to do when you are out on the streets it does not prepare you for some of the things you will see. I wish you all the best of luck and I would like to congratulate you all for making it through these nine months of intensive training. Serve, Protect and look after Toronto. Congratulations!" The congregation cheered as the Chief made his speech to the now police officers of Toronto._

_Andy was there of course, however she wasn't sitting behind Tommy, she was sitting with Sarah, Sam's sister, and Richard and Miranda his adoptive parents as well as his Julie and Mike his also adoptive siblings the 18 year old twins. _

_Andy and Sam had had a couple of fights but it was after one fight that Sam said he wanted her to meet his family, they had been dating for five months and had told each other that they loved each other after the fight. It was ironically about the academy, Sam thought that the teaching style was wrong for him and wanted to give up but Andy screamed and shouted at him until he understood that she was right and he would have to adjust for anything and he did really want to be a police officer. When Andy met his family she was nervous, he knew her father and step-mother Jane who was like a mother to Andy since her own mother had left her. Andy adored her three younger siblings, Millie 16, Connor 14 who were from Jane's previous marriage and Gilly who was almost 3, sure her parents were old to have her but they were so happy so the kids were too. _

_Andy knew that Sarah was attacked but that she was slowly getting better, which was why Sam was older when he went to the academy. He had stayed home to be with Sarah and fell into the routine of working in Richards garage so he could get home to look after Sarah, but he knew he had to leave when Sarah said that she was okay and that she was happy with her now fiancé John. His two younger siblings Mike and Julie were also adopted by Richard and Miranda, when they couldn't have kids they looked into foster care, whilst most kids came in and out of the house only Sam, Sarah, Mike and Julie felt like it was there home. So seeing as Richard and Miranda loved them they adopted them, it helped that they were reasonably young. _

_When Andy stepped in the home she was bombarded with hugs but she took them well and the family loved her straightaway, she was family they could see that she was the one for Sam. Now sitting there with Sam's family she didn't feel strange, she was happy that she got to watch him graduate. When she got to watch Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and Frank graduate that was pretty amazing as well, they were Sam's knew family, and they too took Andy in, although it helped that she and Jerry were already family seeing as how Jane had been friends with Tommy since before Andy was born, whenever there was a party Andy and Jerry would be hanging out together and eventually they hung out without their having to be a function. This was when they became like siblings. _

_Sam looked so happy when he was up there and Andy knew that this was it, she was going to be with him for the rest of their lives._

_END FLASHBACK_

"_Wow!" was what Andy heard from Gail, Traci, Chris and Dov who had also joined her at the table and picked up on the story._

"_Yeah, we have been together since. We actually are going to move in together since the house has finally been made to perfection"_

"_What about Jerry, Noelle, Frank and Oliver?" Chris the teddy bear was always one to make sure everyone was OK._

"_Well, Oli's married to Zoe, who is amazing and they have three daughters, Izzie, Maddie and Gracie. The wedding was so fun"_

_FLASHBACK_

_Oliver was allowed to break Zoe's rule for one night, their wedding party, after many requests he did a head spin. However once he fell over off his head he decided that head spins should be put to rest. Much to the relief of everyone else who was hysterically laughing_

_END FLASHBACK_

_Andy laughed with the other four as they thought of Oliver doing a head spin_

"_Jerry is with Traci after his terrible divorce from Mandy. None of us liked her. Let's just say that Sam begged him not to marry her but Jerry thought she was it. Only because of her looks mind you. Noelle and Frank have little Olivia now, they were practically inseparable at the academy and when they got together we were so happy. Plus my niece is really, really cute." _

_Sam came up beside Andy and asked if she was ready to go home, she nodded, bid goodnight to her friends and held his hand on the way to the truck. On the ride home she smiled. What a life she thought. _


	4. War Wounds

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was the night after Andy had told all the rookies her and Sam's story. Tonight they wanted to know the rest, or really his war wounds, well to be truthful; Dov and Chris wanted to know about what happened in between Sam's graduation and Andy's time at the academy.

"What about the big things? Like when you got injured somehow?" Dov had a secret man crush on Sam and he may not admit it but he sure does show it. Luckily for Dov, Sam was sitting at the rookie table tonight and he was in a giving mood plus Andy looked up to Dov as her brother so he decided to share. "I've been shot twice and stabbed once; my second shooting and my stabbing aren't that interesting just undercover op's gone wrong. My first one you may like though."

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam had been on the force for six months and he had seen some pretty scary stuff however what he was about to experience would make him both hate and love his job. _

_Sam and Tommy entered an abandoned parking lot, they would have liked to wait for backup but a 6 month old baby girl was missing here and they had to get her back. Even though she was gone for 5 hours the pressure was on as they knew that the crooks; who car jacked the mothers car, wouldn't have bothered to look after the baby. Or so they thought. _

"_Keep your eyes open Sammy, you see any movement, tell me" Sam nodded to Tommy understanding how he was on edge, Tommy had decided to spend one shift in uniform instead of his dress uniform that he would normally be in as chief to partner with Sam at 15 in order to replace his good friend for a weekend. _

_Sam kept walking until he did see movement, he also heard movement. The criminals were cooing over the baby? Now that was something Sam did not expect, they also didn't expect him. He tried to get Tommy's attention to let him know that he found them but Tommy was too far away. So Sam went in, gun drawn. You would have thought that since they had a baby in there they wouldn't have guns but luckily there were only two of them. Sam shot the first one straight away but the second one managed to get him in the shoulder before Tommy made it to Sam and shot the second thief. _

_To say that Sam was scared was being nice to his rather large ego. He was terrified, in that moment all he could think about was how he didn't want to leave. Not yet, not when he just managed to get a great steady life. _

_Tommy kept telling Sam to hold on, not to go yet and that he couldn't leave Andy. Sam didn't want to but the darkness just looked to comforting to him seeing as he hadn't slept for about 36 hours. That was when he went black._

_Next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed with Andy sleeping beside him on her chair and his parents and siblings on the chairs and cot's set up in the rather large room. So this is what happens when a cop gets shot Sam thought. _

_Andy peppered him with kisses after he had made what sounded like gagging noises since he hadn't had any water which made his siblings laugh. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The rookies all laughed at the end of the story. Traci wanted Andy's side to the story though. "What about you Andy, how did you find it?"

"One word, horrible."

_FLASHBACK_

_Andy woke up from her nice dream to a not so nice sight. Oliver at 2 am in the morning wasn't very pretty, he wasn't happy or excited though. He was dead nervous and Andy could sense it. Jerry, Noelle and Frank all came into Sam's room and told her that she just had to get up and get dressed without any questions asked. _

_Whilst Andy was confused she did what they said, she had a bad feeling about that shift that Sam was on, even if he was partnered with her dad. _

_He decided that when his best friend had to take a couple of day's leave that he wanted to go back to 15, especially since the shift that he would cover would mean that he could be partnered with Sammy. Tommy wanted to hear how Sam was doing on the job, he barely got to see him since Andy would spend a couple of nights at his place instead of the family home, so he got to spend some rare quality time with him. At first it was awkward but then Sam cracked a joke and they were off like two old friends. _

_When they were finally in the car Andy asked Noelle what was going on, she knew she could count on Noelle as they were good friends and Andy considered her a big sister, especially since she and Frank started dating, she thought they were perfect for each other. _

"_Sam. He was in a car park, looking for a baby who was missing for hours and he and your dad got split up and when he found the baby there were two guys with her and he shot the first one but the second one got a shot to him. It was in the shoulder, he's in surgery now. Your dad shot the guy who got Sam." Noelle felt like she was about to break down in tears as Andy was just sobbing and sobbing. _

_Tommy had called Oliver and told him as much as Noelle told Andy but that was it. No news was out yet except that he was in surgery._

_Once the car had barely stopped Andy jumped out and sprinted to the emergency room and straight into the arms of her father. _

_Once Tommy had reduced her tears he told her how Sam had crashed twice in the ambulance on the way over but he was stable once they brought him in and that they were just removing the bullet now and that he should be out soon. Andy had never been happier at that moment that her dad was the chief of police._

_Two hours later when family were allowed into Sam's room Andy broke down again as she took in his weak frail body hooked up to all of the tubes. Eventually she cried herself asleep next to him._

_THREE HOURS LATER_

_Andy heard gagging. That wasn't good she thought, but then she just tried to go back to sleep. That was until she realised that the gagging was coming from Sam. She immediately started kissing all over his face and repeating his name. However he couldn't respond so Sarah gave him water whilst the nurse was paged. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"The other two times I got called to the hospital was scary but that one was the worst." Andy had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so Sam brushed them away from her eyes.

Andy gave him a light peck on the lips. The next toast went to whoever was out there that looked after her Sam. Her Sam.


	5. Weddings can be both good and bad

_AN: So I have been stuck with what to do for ages so I figured that maybe I would delve into Jerry's past with his ex-wife and his wedding to her considering that it will be fun. Sorry this one is a shortie but I am planning on writing another one now about the academy for Andy. Thanks all for the great reviews. Xx_

Andy had invited Traci over to dinner at her place one night when Jerry had to work late on a case, Sam decided that he would chill out with Leo on the couch and teach him the rules of hockey seeing as Jerry wasn't all that much help.

"Andy? I-I was wondering. Could you tell me a little about Jer and Mandy, he hasn't really told me anything except for the bad stuff? Like their wedding, I don't know about that? Could you tell me?"

Andy knew it was hot water the topic but Traci had a right to know so Andy decided she would, but only with Sam's help.

"SAM! Could you come over here?" Sam looked up a bit confused but made his way over to the girls seeing as how Leo had just fallen asleep. Maybe Sam wasn't as entertaining when it came to hockey as he thought he was?

"Jeez, no need to shout Andy. What do you need?" The point was Sam wanted to watch his hockey game, he even had it recording just in case something happened, he had a gut feeling that something was about to happen which would mean he couldn't watch the rest of the match.

"Trace wants to know about Jerry's wedding, it's the only thing Jerry didn't tell her because she figured it was the only time he was relatively happy. Which we both know is true."

"Oh, well you came to the right people then Nash except we do need Ollie but we'll just have to make do…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Buddy, please don't do this. Andy and I have the truck parked out the back ready to just drive off, we even have bags packed so that we don't have to worry about stopping at getting stuff at ours. Please, look at me I'm begging." Sam hated begging but he really didn't want his best friend to marry the witch of woman who went by the name of Mandy. Who went by Mandy anyway? Sam thought she should be a 13 girl scout with blonde hair. _

_"Sammy, stop. I am going to marry her, I love her and that is final." Sam sighed; he couldn't beg any more than he had, all he could do now was be there for his best friend when he signed his life away. _

_So that was how Sam ended up standing there next to Jerry at an alter twenty minutes later watching Jerry say 'I do', at least the reception had booze and Andy in a short dress he thought. _

_Jerry said his speech about how he loved Mandy and all that but all Sam wanted to do was get out of there._

_END FLASHBACK_

"But listen Trac, he loves you so much. You don't have to worry." Sam suddenly got up and left, apparently he had too much sappy talk. Andy could only laugh. That was Sam for you.

"Trac he is right, Jer loves you so much, besides the one good thing that came out of was that Sam and I got to spend three nights in a really amazing hotel.

Now Traci laughed, "I can only imagine what happened in there, DON'T TELL ME!"

It was a lot of fun Andy thought


	6. Combat can give you some scars

_A/N. I just had to make it up to you, a chapter about Andy's time at the academy, I have been wanting to do one for a while but this one just worked, for the record this baby was written in half an hour. Thank god for English tests. Enjoy Xx G_

* * *

After the pep talk that Traci had with Sam and Andy she was feeling much better so the next week when Andy and Sam had come over to her place on a 'group date' with the rooks, TO's and of course Jerry (and Leo with the Shaw girls) she decided to ask about Sam and Andy and how they got around when Andy was at the academy.

"Come on, there must have been a couple of times where you guys almost slipped up" Traci was begging, true but she wanted another juicy story and their time together was most certainly juicy also pretty hot and refreshing.

Sam knew where this could go so he decided that someone needed to intervene, apparently Andy was a tad tipsy (good thing he was driving tonight) so she just giggled. "Uhh, I'm not sure that this isn't going to be appropriate dinner conversation Nash."

Andy wanted to tell everyone one particular story that she had but knew she had to calm Sam down first, "Sam it will be fine, besides I'm going to tell the combat one." An O formed where Sam's mouth was, which Andy took as her cue to speak.

* * *

_START FLASHBACK_

_"Are you sure that you really want to be the one to be chosen tomorrow to demonstrate?" Sam had asked Andy what she would think of demonstrating combat training with him seeing as she had been trained basically since she could crawl. _

_"Sam. Seriously? First of all, I am trained in this so I am a good example and secondly, I think people would find it weird if you didn't pick me seeing as I am the 'teacher's pet', at least according to Gail.' No one really cared that Sam chose Andy for basically anything seeing as she was the chiefs daughter but seeing as Gail was a Peck she didn't care, which meant that she questioned the relationship, not that she could talk though considering her previous relationships with both Jerry and Andy knew from growing up with the Peck kids isn't much of a good track record. _

_"Only if you're a hundred and ten per cent positive." Andy came up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I. Am. One. Hundred. And. Ten. Per. Cent. Positive," was said between kisses. _

_"Ow!" Andy suddenly exclaimed._

_"Jeez Andy I didn't do anything to hurt you" but Sam stopped when Andy backed away and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet, she came out clutching her stomach. Something was wrong, Sam knew that much but as Andy wanted to do combat she brushed it off and blamed it on early PMS. Sam too brushed it off but knew better, maybe he could convince her not to train tomorrow._

* * *

_FOLLOWING DAY_

_He was wrong, of course._

_"Listen up. Today we are obviously going to be doing combat training. Seeing as McNally and Peck both have some training in combat they are going to demonstrate for us and then once you learn the basics we will start." _

_Throughout the demonstration Sam was encouraging both Andy and Gail they were really good and were doing well, however they weren't padded up like they normally would be seeing as they need to learn hand to hand. One blow from Gail to Andy's stomach had her on the floor holding her stomach and moaning, Jerry who was watching knew that this wasn't a good sign and immediately called for the nurse. Sam immediately rushed over to Andy kneeling down next to her, he wanted to hold her and whisper everything was going to be OK but they were at the Academy and even if Andy could show her relationship she didn't want people to gossip and say that her marks got bumped up because of it. _

_"McNally, you ok? What's wrong?" Andy wasn't speaking, 'not good' Sam thought. _

_"I bet she's faking just because she was losing." Truth was Peck was actually losing but that blow was one that Gail had just thrown in that normally wouldn't hurt too much but Andy had an unknown weakness there. _

_The nurse came rushing in followed by Jerry, Oliver, Noelle and Frank who all had the day off pushed everyone back (Oli wanted to watch McNally "literally kick Peck's butt", Frank and Noelle wanted to simply do something "fun and entertaining"). The Nurse examined Andy's stomach and decided that and ambulance was needed, five minutes later Andy was already being loaded into the ambulance. The problem now though? Who would go. _

_Sam decided and handed the class over to everyone else, four teachers were better than one who wouldn't focus and would only worry about Andy. Luckily it was Caroline as the paramedic so she knew Andy and Sam through Sam's work parties. _

_They set off with Sam holding Andy's hand and with his head near her ear whispering to keep her calm._

* * *

_SEVEN HOURS LATER_

_It took about an hour to figure it out, but they discovered that Andy had burst her appendix, so out it came. By now the class was over so Jerry was coming to the class so as Oli, Frank and Noelle could go home and not worry about Sam. _

_Andy was fine and that was the main thing but that didn't stop Sam from being her even more protective, loving boyfriend 'Sammy'._

* * *

_FIVE DAYS LATER_

_When Andy finally got to go back to the academy Sam said that he would be helping her in and she couldn't complain about it. People looked and whispered as Sam protectively held Andy up but he only scowled and said that he found Andy outside when really everyone knew where she had been. With her mysterious loving boyfriend a cop from a division in the city. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Pay up! I told you guys that she was with Sam those past couple of Days!" Dov suddenly declared to the whole table. Sam could only shake his head and chuckle whilst Andy kept on giggling.

"I think it's time we head home seeing as we have a big today of moving tomorrow don't you think sweetheart?" Sam whispered to Andy in her ear.

His response was just more giggles and muttered "moving", "home", "bed" and "Sammy". Yeah he was taking his girl home.

_His girl. _Sam could only sigh at the thought of her being his.

* * *

_So what do we think? Reviews of course I love reading everything, but only constructive criticism please. Xx G_


	7. Oi Vey! What a day!

_A/N. Well another chapter is up. Can't believe how good this roll is, touch wood it lasts. Quick note, I have Nick in this because I though Gail should be happy and also Chris has Christian already in this. He needs something happy plus it's a bit of fun to throw in a game changer J xx G _

"Andy, you know in order to move into a house you actually have to _move_" Sam had been unpacking the truck and moving van for the past twenty minutes whilst Andy just stared at their new house from her cross legged position on the grass.

"Shhh" Andy brought her finger to her lips and then motioned for Sam to join her. Once he sat down he could see why Andy was so captured with the house or their _home_ now. It was really gorgeous, a very large Victorian style house, a nice big porch around the whole bottom floor, big bay windows. It was, well, it was _perfect_ Sam thought. Then again he still would have been happy with his old house but Andy wanted something that would be theirs together.

When they first went to the house they had to drive up the driveway, on the outside of the house Sam could already see that that needed at least a little bit of touching up, he hadn't even thought of the inside of the house, but Andy was already in love with it. When he went inside he knew what he was expecting yet he still got worse. Andy however was still in love, she gave him her doe eyes and that was it. Luckily the house was extremely cheap, the owners just wanted to get rid of it, and that meant that they could get a nice renovation.

So here they were six months after purchasing it and from going to the house at least once a week to see how the renovations were going. The inside was completely remodelled, it was so modern inside that you felt like you were in another world, but that was one of the reasons why they loved it. Their own little world just for the two of them, well for now at least.

They sat like that for another hour just looking and imagining all the events that could happen and would happen in that big house, it would be a house of love. Their house.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Andy decided a barbeque was needed, it would be a housewarming and an 'introduction' to the house as she put it.

"Come on Sam, we need to introduce them to the house and it needs to get to know the people who will be inside it so often" Andy knew how to get Sam to agree she just wanted to tease him for a little while.

"You do realise that you just said that the house which _cannot _speak needed to be introduced to people. Humans! Not inanimate objects." Andy only rolled her eyes but she knew that he was really saying yes.

"Great, I'm going to organise it now" Andy danced off happily, Sam decided to go back to his paper and coffee.

* * *

He knew that it was going to be hectic, one because Andy was planning and two because everyone would be there. His family, her family, the Shaw's, the Best's, Nash and her kid with Jerry, Gail and Nick, Chris and Christian who would also bring along Dov. What he didn't expect though was for it to be complete and utter mayhem. That's right mayhem but then again he did live with Andy.

It started out not so nicely for Sam as Andy wasn't in bed. No. She was cooking. Again! She had been cooking various foods the previous day as well. On the upside they were really yummy though.

* * *

The first people to turn up were his parents Richard and Miranda with Julie and Mike. Sarah then came about ten minutes later with John. They were expecting their first child in just a month and Sam was very excited. Next to arrive were Tommy and Jane with Gilly. She wasn't a cute little toddler anymore but a slightly sarcastic but still beautiful eleven year old. Millie and Connor arrived just after them; they had both gotten an apartment to share closer to the city so they lived literally around the corner from Sam and Andy. Finally the rest of the gang turned up about an hour later and ironically all at once.

* * *

Sam and Andy had told everyone when they had invited that they had something to tell them but no one knew what it was yet, hopefully they would spill the beans sooner rather than later.

Andy amused everyone by introducing the house to everyone; she even introduced their new 'permanent guest' to everyone. A Labrador puppy that they named Scout, Scout had been found the other day by Andy and Chris when they had been chasing two kids who they found running from a house with a sack. When Andy showed Scout to Sam and flashed her big doe eyes he knew he was gone and Scout was in.

Yet that still wasn't the big news. Apparently it was just a meet and greet, well at least according to Andy.

Once they were all sitting down an hour later Andy caught Sam's attention and nodded to him. He got everyone else's attention by tapping his knife on the glass.

"Everyone, Andy and I have an announcement to make" Once the tapping starting everyone was already on the edge of their seats, some had an idea as to what was about to be said.

"Last night I proposed to Andy-" But he was cut off

"I said YES!" Everyone got up and cheered and hugged Sam and Andy offering congratulations, when Sam caught Andy's eye he just rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. She was so excited still, but he was too.

_START FLASHBACK_

_"Andy? Sweetheart? Where are you?" Sam had just arrived home after a big day at work and after it he had decided that he would propose, he had the ring already but he decided that today was the right day (he actually had the ring for the last year but wanted to wait until the exact right moment). _

_He made out "The kitchen" over the music which was playing rather loudly, he turned it down and made his way in._

_"Hey, are you OK? Trace told me what happened. I can't believe it." Andy was bombarding him with questions, normally he didn't like it but with Andy it strangely helped. A couple had been found washed ashore in the river by two runners this morning. They had just gotten engaged. The man was the permanent carer of his younger sister who had mental disability, she didn't like the prospect that he would be 'leaving her' although he wasn't so she took life into her own hands and decided that if she couldn't have him then neither should his girlfriend. Basically she followed them on their date and shot them. _

_After that Sam knew that he wanted to propose to Andy and not wait to make her his wife. _

_He just went over to Andy and got down on one knee and asked. After Andy recovered from the initial shock she peppered him with kisses. That also ended the nights cooking for at least a couple of hours. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"OK! Who won the pool?" Oliver shouted out.

"Crap! Dov won. AGAIN!" Gail wasn't very happy that she kept losing all of the Swarek-McNally pools.

"Oi Vey! What a day!" Dov exclaimed, which made everyone laugh.

Andy and Sam just looked to each other and kissed. They not only had each other but they also had an amazing family that they would never trade in. Never. Ever. Would that family be forgotten from 15's books either.


	8. Partners in every way

_Miss me? Of course you have! It's been far too long, and for that I am truly sorry. However I am here now and that is all that matters… except maybe that promo for season 4! I will admit I sat there crying even on the 5th time I saw it (sheepish smile)._

_So, story idea for this one: Andy would normally be partnered with Ollie however he is out sick, guess who stands in for him. You got it! It's Sam, I figure we maybe need a little bit of the show in there. So, into my world of Rookie Blue where anything I say goes. Also we will see some interactions with Andy's step mother._

_I don't own Rookie Blue._

_Xx Read and Review_

_P.S. this one has got more drama in it, but don't worry Sam and Andy come out the other end, with someone else joining the couple as well ;) Also it may seem a little choppy but I think it needs to be as this is a delicate time._

They had a good routine. Comfortable, efficient and well downright cute, Sam and Andy were very rarely on different shifts so it worked out well. She would wake up in his arms and give him a quick peck on the lips. He would already have made the coffee and gotten the paper (if it were the morning) before coming back to bed. They would then proceed to the bathroom, she'd shower whilst he would shave and brush his teeth, then they would switch so she could brush her teeth and do her make-up (even if he thought she didn't need it). They would race down the stairs, heading to the truck, holding hands until they got to their favourite coffee shop, open at all hours especially for the emergency services. Breakfast (lunch, or tea) would be picked up and they would be off to the station. Being with Sam meant that Andy was more time wary, and would try and have a routine where they were early, and by early that meant running by his clock. Once at the station they would separate for 10 short minutes in order to get changed before meeting up again in the break-room to have their food and second coffee before parade.

That was how it was, most days at least anyway. Today was different. Sam was called by Frank and asked to come in for a quick word before shift started, therefore Andy was running late. She made it into parade just on time, of course he was already there, he handed her a coffee, what appeared to be a muffin and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled, at least he knew what she would need, something was on his mind though. That much she knew. 'Damn!' Andy thought, she was about to ask and she knew he would tell but Frank started parade, 'Oh well, I guess I can find out after'.

"As some of you may have noticed, Officer Shaw is not in today; he is recovering from a fever that he caught over the break, whilst he will be in tomorrow we still need to have an officer step in for him. Therefore, for today, and today only, Officer Swarek will be stepping in as a partner to McNally." Frank was smiling the whole way through the speech and now Andy knew why, she also knew why Sam was looking a bit anxious. They never wanted to be partnered together, as they were worried that the professional and personal lines may get a bit blurred.

"Everyone else: you know your roles. So get to it" Frank finished off parade and that was it, Andy was still standing there ten minutes later gobsmacked, when Sam gave her a nudge. "Come on Andy, let's just get to it. I'm sure we will be fine", she was still in a catatonic state as he led her out to the sally port. It was once the sun hit her when they reached the car park that she snapped out of it. "Wait! I have to get us coffee! We can't not have coffee" Andy started, Sam only silenced her though. "Andy, calm down. The coffees in the car, even though I don't think you're gonna need any more for a while" he said with a chuckle as he kept on walking, looking back he said "oh by the way, I'm driving" and that was that, they were off, to start the day. As partners.

They had a good day, easy call outs that were all resolved easily, until their last call of the day that was. They were half way through the shift when a child had been abducted by his mother from a foster home. Sam, had turned to a steely composure which Andy knew only meant that he was trying to suppress the memories from his time in foster homes as a child.

They finally had a lead, which lead them to being in a 5 car police chase, Andy and Sam were tailing the car with car's behind them and cars lined up in front of the mothers in order to stop her at the opening of a highway. It all happened fast, that was all Andy could say in the end. Suddenly Sam was trying to brake but the mother's car had spun out, Sam tried to stop the steering wheel from locking but it only wanted to go one way, they clipped the mother's car and started rolling. After screaming and holding hands for what seemed like an eternity they finally stopped.

It was all one big blur, officers running to and fro, the fire brigade arriving and cutting Sam and Andy out of the car, all the while they were holding hands, saying to each other how they loved each other and that they would be ok but if they weren't to move on, find someone else who loved them just as much. Both were in tears.

Finally they were free, Andy only had a few scratches but Sam's leg was caught under the steering wheel. Finally they got him out and into the back of the ambulance. As they rushed to the hospital Andy stayed by his side, this time she was the one whispering sweet nothings to pass the time. Before they arrived Sam said one small sentence to her that meant a big change. "If the baby survives, I want it, for us, to adopt." Then he was whisked away before her eyes, she was once again in shock, however Andy knew what he wanted and strangely enough, the girl who had problems with her mother wanted it too. So she did what she knew she had to. She called her step-mother.

"I need your help" Andy started.

"Baby, what's wrong? Your father just gave me a call and told me all he knew. Are you ok? Oh Andy!" the woman who Andy considered to be her true mother was well and truly in a state of panic.

"Mum!" That got her. "I need you to help me, there was a baby boy, he's only a week old, and he was in the chase. I know he got out ok, just listen, Sam wants to adopt him, he told me in the ambulance and I know he was completely out of it, but we both know Sam, and that he meant it, and I just realised I want to as well. So I need you to help us adopt him. Like, right now because I want to surprise Sam when he comes out of this. Please mum, the baby doesn't even have a name and he was adorable, his mother was a drug addict and he was taken off her, and from what we gathered there was no one to take him and Sam and I both wouldn't want him to have to go through the system. The mother died on scene. Just please. Get him for me, for us." Andy trailed off; thank god it was her mother who was on the phone who knew her so well considering Andy had just rambled to save her life, or really a small child's life.

"Oh. Of course Andy, I will make the calls right now. Just listen baby, stay safe for me." Jane soothed her step-daughter, she knew she had to do this, and the one good thing about being a Supreme Court judge meant that she had many strings that she could pull. That baby would be in Andy's arms within the hour and he would be hers and Sam's within two.

"Thanks mum, I love you." Andy hung up, just as a nurse walked up to her. "Officer McNally, could you please fill out these forms for your fiancée? We understand that this is a tough time for you so we will update you as often as possible" Andy thanked the nurse and sat down to fill out the papers, luckily there were a lot so Andy would be kept occupied whilst she waited for news.

After 10 minutes, Frank arrived, another 20 and Tommy was there, 10 more and almost the whole of 15 were there. Finally Jane arrived, with more forms, and a baby carrier. Jane had called Tommy and told him, she then pulled all the strings and after she had spoken to everyone she knew could help, the child had been taken out of foster care and the adoption papers were ready to be signed. All under an hour.

Andy raced to Jane as soon as she saw the carrier, she tore it out of her mother's arms and immediately took the baby out, she may have only seen photos of the baby and seen it in passing once but she was in love, first sight too. "Hi baby, hi. So listen, I'm going to be your mummy now and your new daddy is just getting better. But we are going to love you so, so much."

Thankfully Tommy had quickly given all the gathered officers and police department a brief overview of what had transpired over the past 4 hours. Everyone watched as Andy fell in love with the child more and more over the next hour, providing it with love and affection, telling him stories of his new father and how they met. Being a mother.

Finally the surgeon came out, it seems that Tommy had made sure that they knew about what had happened as well. He came bearing good news, "Officer Swarek will be fine, we had to stitch up the gash, they though it was big but it wasn't all that bad. He will have to take the next three months off of active duty but I'm sure that he can spend that time getting to know this little man. He should be up within the hour. Officer McNally, if you would like you and your new son can come through and see him?" Andy stood up and nodded "of course, let's go, let's go" despite the situation Andy had made some people laugh.

Not twenty minutes later Sam was awake and holding his new son after being kissed thoroughly by Andy and told that they would never partner again and that if he ever scared her like that once more he will sleep on the couch for a week, which they both knew wouldn't happen.

"I guess this little guy needs a name huh?" Sam said, he didn't think that Andy would have taken him seriously, but it seems he forgot who his fiancée was and that she could read him like a book and know he was serious when he said he wanted to adopt the boy.

"How about Jacob?" Andy suggested, she had after all had quite a while to think. "Yeah, Jacob Thomas Swarek." Sam finished off for her. Andy was shocked, she shouldn't have been but she was. "Little Jacob Thomas Swarek, perfect" she leant over the bed and kissed Sam on the cheek. To an outsider they were the picture of the perfect family.

_Now, I know what you may be thinking, how the hell did that happen OR that is impossible, but you have to understand that right now at that moment Sam and Andy were ready for a child and it was the only way to bring one in, we need to have some of Sam's past in the story. So on that note don't go off at me. Xx G_


End file.
